Techniques to give a notification to a pedestrian around a vehicle have been proposed lately. For example, JP 2006-163637A discloses that a possibility of collision between a pedestrian and a vehicle is forecasted and that when the possibility is high, the pedestrian is notified of the possibility.
However, from a pedestrian perspective, a pedestrian is given a feeling of insecurity if the pedestrian does not know whether a vehicle approaching the pedestrian is aware of the presence of the pedestrian. Even if the vehicle outputs a notification to notify that the vehicle is approaching, the pedestrian will still retain the feeling of insecurity because it is unclear whether the notification is directed to the pedestrian or another pedestrian.
In particular, during the nighttime, since a pedestrian cannot clearly see the face and gestures of a driver of a vehicle, a feeling of insecurity given to the pedestrian may be increased. Further, in a case of an autonomous vehicle which has been increasingly developed lately, since a driver may be not in the vehicle, the feeling of insecurity may be much increased. This type of feeling of insecurity will be given to not only pedestrians but also drivers of other vehicles including bicycles and cars around the vehicle.